When Rainy Days and Mondays Get you Down
by JanuaryLight
Summary: Get it up! Shameless pun is shameless. PWP if such a thing has ever existed. You know you want to read it.


A/N: This was originally written for Victorias7 (_Victoria_) for being awesome. That is all.

* * *

Cal Lightman loved working with Gillian Foster; she was a great partner, a brilliant psychologist and a wonderful woman. But on occasion, she could be incredibly distracting. Sometimes it was accidental, other times it was completely deliberate.

It started out innocently enough; they were sitting in Cal 's office reviewing some files when her foot brushed against his. Now, given that it wasn't particularly spacious under his desk, he didn't think anything of it. Nor was he suspicious when it happened a second time. But it was a bit difficult to write off when she brushed her foot – clad only in stockings – up past his ankle, under the hem of his pants, and started lightly stroking up and down his calf.

Had Cal 's head jerked up any faster he would have been in danger of giving himself whiplash.

To her credit, Gillian was doing a fairly decent job of looking focused on the documents in front of her, but the slight mischievous upturn at the corners of her lips gave her away.

"I saw that," Cal accused, pointing at Gillian.

"What?" She asked innocently. Under the table her foot slid a little further up his calf, her toe tracing circles on his skin.

"Don't act like I don't know what you're doing; it is rather obvious." He leaned towards her, head on his hand, staring her down. "And we both know that I can read you like a book, Foster."

"Really?" She mimicked his movement, leaning forward until their faces were only inches apart, matching his gaze with ease. "What do you see?"

What he saw was her pupils dilated ever so slightly, a nearly imperceptible blush coloring her cheeks, and heard her voice drop just a little lower on that last question; signs of arousal. But he already knew that from the fact that she was literally playing footsie with him under the desk.

"You know what I think?" he asked suddenly, dropping his hand and leaning back, putting some distance between them before he did something reckless. Like taking her right there on the desk in the middle of his office.

"What do you think?"

"I think that we should take a lunch break," he declared, jumping up from his seat. He offered her a hand, she accepted and he used the momentum to his advantage, pulling her close and murmuring in a low voice, "A very long lunch break." She almost shuddered.

He pulled back, grinning with a smug excitement that would have been annoying on anyone other than him.

"Meet me in the car," he called over his shoulder as he abruptly spun on his heel and left.

* * *

By the time Gillian made it out to the parking a little less than five minutes later, Cal was already sitting in the driver's seat of the car, ready and anxious to leave.

"Someone's eager," she laughed as she slid into the passenger seat.

"You started it," he said defensively, and she couldn't deny it.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered vaguely, but the promising wink he gave her more than made up for the lack of detail.

Gillian had expected that they would quickly head back to her place or Cal 's place (most likely Cal 's, as it was closer) to have a quickie and then a bite for lunch. Naturally, that meant that Cal would take the ramp down and out of the parking garage, but that wasn't what he did. Instead – to Gillian's befuddlement – he took the ramp up to the top floor of the garage, slid into the first available parking space and took the key out of the ignition.

When he turned to her, she didn't even bother voicing the question that was clearly written all over her face.

"We're the only ones here, luv; it's Monday." He said, as thought that explained everything in a perfectly clear and comprehensible manner.

After a beat, Gillian realized that he was referring to the fact that this floor of the garage was deserted today, as it was every Monday. The parking garage was reserved for the adjacent office building, and parking floors corresponded with the businesses on each floor of the office building. In accordance with this, the Lightman Group, which was on the fourth floor of the office building, was allotted the fourth floor of the parking garage. The fifth and top floor, the one she and Cal were sitting on now, belonged to Michaels & Associates, the financial company that occupied the floor above them in both the office and parking complexes. It had been tradition, ever since the company moved into the building four years ago, for Monday to be their day off each week. That was why this particular floor was completely empty today – the perfect location for the two of them to… Gillian flushed at the thought and shook her head at Cal , unconvinced.

"What if someone decides to put in over time, or get some extra work done?"

"Trust me, Foster. You're the only one that comes in to work on their day off."

"Hey, that was only once, and only because I left needed a file that I left here!"

"Normal people don't need office files when they're relaxing on their week-end." He countered. She shrugged and let the argument drop, glancing around the garage as Cal sidled closer to her conspiratorially. Looking around them it seemed quiet – safe – enough. There were a few cameras mounted on the concrete walls for security purposes, but the coverage wasn't perfect and it seemed as though Cal had parked in one of the blindspots so that they wouldn't be caught on tape. It was convenient, too convenient, Gillian realized suddenly, turning to Cal who had put his hand on her shoulder, moving more and more into her personal space. Her sudden turn in his direction put his face so close to hers that she could feel him breathing, see the small flecks of gold in his hazel eyes.

"You've thought about this before, haven't you? You planned this whole thing out." Gillian accused, injecting fake disbelief and anger into her voice, though it was a struggle to do so given the way he was looking at her.

"I might have," He agreed easily, not looking at guilty for having been caught. Then again, why should he be?

"So what exactly was your plan? Wait until I was…" Here Gillian lowered her voice, cheeks flushing slightly as she said the word, "horny so that you could take me out here to have sex in the parking garage?"

"Of course not! There are far too many variables in that plan, there's no way I would ever count on things falling into place just by chance. No, I just had to wait for you to get frisky, and then we could do it anywhere, really. The supply closet, the lab, the cube, my office, your office, behind Heidi's desk when she's not there… and sometimes when she is –"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Gillian interrupted, cutting him off before he named every room in the building.

"Do you, luv? And do you like what you see?" Cal waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She opened her mouth to retort, but he interrupted before she could speak; "Wait, before you answer that, I think we might want to take this conversation to the back seat."

As much as she tried, honestly and truly tried, to be irritated with him – or, at the very least, pretend to be irritated – she couldn't. It was incredibly cocky and overconfident of him to assume that she would ever agree with this plan after she had expressly told him at the start of their physical relationship that she had no intention of bring their sex life into the work place. But, she reasoned against herself, technically, the garage wasn't part of the work place. It wasn't where they had their offices or kept their files or analyzed footage, so technically, they wouldn't be breaking that rule, would they? And, aside from that, she had been thinking about him, anticipating their 'lunch break' all morning, and at this point she wanted him badly enough that she was more than willing to completely ignore his blatant disregard of her rules. She bit her lip and looked around one final time before giving in and nodding silently to Cal, who took his cue and enthusiastically jumped out of the driver's seat.

Cal clambered, up over the console, into the backseat ahead of her, and for a moment he was afraid that she wouldn't follow, that she would decide that they were better off forgetting the whole thing. But then he turned and she was right there, kissing him eagerly, sliding one hand into his hair and letting the other roam across his chest. She opened her mouth to him and he traced her lips with his tongue before slipping it into her mouth. He groaned when she slid her tongue along his, and then sucked gently, all the while fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Reluctantly, and with several smaller parting kisses, she pulled back to catch her breath and slide his shirt down off her shoulders, pausing to let herself admire the tattoo around his bicep as she did so.

"You like that one?" Cal asked with a grin.

"I do," Gillian agreed, pressing her lips to the design, "it's an interesting design."

"Interesting design my ass," Cal scoffed, "Admit it, Foster, you like it because you have a thing for my 'bad boy' side, don't you? Turns you on."

"Whatever you say, Cal," She then traced her mouth along the pattern, alternately licking and sucking as if trying to remove the ink while stroking through his jeans, teasing him just enough to wipe the smug smile off his face. He was already hard under her hand, so she allowed him the slight concession of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before she straddled him a moment later, hiking up her skirt in order to do so. Cal ran his hands under her skirt, up over the backs of her thighs, cupping her ass she he pressed his hips up into hers. She gave a wanton moan and rubbed herself against the straining bulge in his pants, eliciting a moan from him. She kissed him again, sucking and nipping at his lower lip as she moved her hips.

She was so busy teasing him that she barely noticed her own blouse being tossed carelessly to the floor, her skirt unzipped and pushed higher up her hips. Cal grabbed her waist, lifting her off him and she groaned into his mouth at the loss of contact. Cal shifted so that he was on top of her, pressing her back against the leather of the seat, and she was suddenly very thankful that they were in his old BMW instead of his Prius. There was barely enough room for them to lie out on the seat and as it was, one of her arms was near crushed between her side and the backrest; attempting this same position would have been impossible in the even smaller Prius. Normally she didn't give much thought to cars, but this situation really made her appreciate Cal 's vintage vehicle.

All thoughts about Cal 's car, spacious though it was, were quickly forgotten just a moment later when he all but tore her bra from her body and palmed her breasts, massaging them roughly while he kissed along her jaw line. She made a small sound and pressed herself up into his hands, then gasped as his mouth found the pulse point on her neck. He scraped his teeth against her skin, soothed it with his tongue and she could have sworn she felt the heat from his mouth travel through her veins from her neck directly to her clit. Cal moved a little lower, tongue exploring the hollow of her collar bone, sucking at the skin there. She moaned loving the sensation and imaging his lips and tongue at work in other places. It vaguely registered in the back of her mind that he would leave a mark if he wasn't careful, and given the fairly low-cut blouse she had chosen to wear to work that morning, there was no way it would go unnoticed by the staff. Thus far, their relationship hadn't exactly been a secret, it wasn't something they denied, but it wasn't something they – or at least she – were looking to advertise either.

"Careful," Gillian warned him breathlessly, "We have to go back to work after this. We don't want – Oh…" Her cautioning was abandoned when Cal abruptly moved lower, forgoing some of the usual teasing and latching onto a nipple. He treated it the same way he had her pulse point just a moment earlier but gentler, not wanting to hurt her as he scraped his teeth over the sensitive nub. She whimpered and threaded a hand through his hair, pressing him closer to her, not caring that she was practically suffocating him against her chest. " Cal , oh…"

Yet, as much as she was enjoying it, part of her wanted to tell Cal that they could skip this part if they wanted to; she didn't need any foreplay. She wanted to thrust her hips against his, pull his ear to her lips and whisper something about how ready she was for him. How she had been anticipating this for quite a while now, and she was already so very, very wet.

But she had never really been one for such 'dirty talk,' even with Cal , so embarrassment caught the words in her throat, turning them into a soft moan instead. To make up for her self-consciousness, she took one of hands, which had been skating its way down her side far too slowly for her liking, and put it on her inner thigh, much closer to where she wanted it to be. She knew Cal got her meaning, after all, she wasn't exactly subtle in her hinting, but he purposely denied her his touch where she wanted it most. Instead, he taunted her again by leaving his hand exactly where it was and simply squeezing her thigh while moving over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. His fingers dug into her thing in a paradoxically painful and enjoyable way, sending sparks radiating out across her skin from his fingertips to her center. It was something she would have loved at any other time, but right now it was infuriating; she needed him to touch her, needed it badly, and if he didn't do it soon, she might have to just do it herself.

Desperate for contact, she wriggled underneath him, parting and squeezing her thighs together and moving her hips, trying unsuccessfully to convince him to move his hand upwards.

"Who's eager now, eh, luv?" Cal asked, mocking her with her statement from earlier. She huffed at him in frustration and pressed harder into his scalp. "Ouch, that hurts!"

He jerked away from her and shot her a dramatized look of hurt, bring a hand to his poor, injured head. His mock self-pity only lasted for a moment, however, and all was forgiven when she pulled him back down for a searing kiss.

His hand burned in the most delicious way when he finally cupped her through her panties just a moment later.

"Damn, Foster," He remarked, feeling the copious wetness that had all but saturated the fabric of her underwear. She could tell he was about to make a snide or witty remark of some sort, but she really didn't want to hear it just then, so she bucked against his hand, showing him that she needed this _now_.

" Cal , please," she moaned, showing him her eyes nearly black with desire for him. He practically growled back in response, and she knew she had broken him.

One practiced motion later, her underwear was gone, his mouth was fully on her and she closed her eyes and thought that if anyone were to interrupt them now, she would definitely have to hurt them.

"Oh… Oh God, Cal," she whimpered as he worked his tongue through her slick folds. Gillian had discovered that, among his many talents, Cal was exceptional with his tongue and he was already bringing her _so close_. He slipped a finger inside of her, then another, curling them upward, sucking on her center just so and she was gone. Her fingers dug into his scalp and her toes curled as she tensed, exploded, then relaxed completely underneath him, panting heavily as her release washed over her. Cal slowed his movements and eased his assault on her clit, but he didn't stop, determined to prolong her pleasure as much as he could.

Once she was able to breathe again, she tugged him up to kiss her, exploring his mouth once more and tasting herself faintly on his tongue. She could feel his erection against her thigh, and she griped his biceps and inclined her hips up towards his, letting him know that she was eager and waiting in spite of the fact that her muscles were just calming down from the orgasm he had just given her.

He was eager to oblige her and wasted no time in sitting up, discarding his pants and underwear, letting his cock spring free. He moved to lie back on top of her, but she shook her head and gently pushed him back into a sitting position; though the seat was decent-sized, it was still nowhere near large enough to comfortably accommodate them both in that position.

"It's easier this way," She explained at Cal 's inquisitive expression, and he made no arguments as she sat astride his lap. Bracing herself on the back of the seat, she lifted herself up, rubbing the head of his cock through her folds to coat him in her wetness before she sunk down onto him.

"Christ, Gill," He rumbled, hips jerking involuntarily as she took him in all the way, making his pubic bone flush against her clit. The pulsating heat of his cock combined with her own building heat was almost too much for her to bear. She took a shaking breath and leaned her forehead against his, resting both hands on his chest as she became used to the feeling of him inside of her. Underneath her Cal gripped her hips impatiently and, with a grunt of exertion, lifted her up as much as he could then shuddering as gravity pulled her back down. She took the hint and started moving, slowly at first, encouraged by Cal 's tightening grasp on her hips and upward thrusts to meet her.

"Oh, bloody hell," He moaned, pumping his hips harder. Between his accent and panting ecstasy, she wasn't sure whether he said 'faster' or 'Foster,' but he seemed to appreciate her subsequent increase in pace regardless. She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails painfully into his flesh, and bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a cry when Cal angled his hips, hitting her in just the right spot, and gently stroked her clit with long, slow motions.

"Oh fuck, Cal ! Oh, yes, yes!" She cried, deciding that being quiet didn't really matter; there was nobody around to hear them and even if there were, at this point, she didn't really give a fuck.

"Gillian," He said breathlessly, reaching up to cup one of her shoulder blades and pull her back to him, "Gillian, look at me." She complied, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes that she didn't quite remember closing in the first place. Gillian watched as Cal studied her face, watching the pleasure that was no doubt playing across her features. She often berated him for reading her like this at work or in their personal lives, but moments like these, she let him get away with it. It was an unspoken rule between them that they were allowed to read each other in the bedroom; she understood his desire, his need to watch her. And she read him in turn. There was just something about watching his face as they made love that stirred something almost primal within her; she couldn't get enough of it. They stared into each other's eyes, almost as though locked in a battle, each daring the other to look away first as they studied each other. His eyes were impossibly dark; the gold flecks she had admired in them earlier had disappeared, hidden behind opaque blackness. A fine sheen of sweat had glistened on both of their bodies as they rocked progressively faster towards their release.

Ultimately, Gillian was the one to break eye contact first, closing her eyes and arching as her second orgasm of the afternoon surged forcefully through her making her tremble. Cal wasn't far behind her, drawing her name out into a low groan as he came in hot, rapid spurts.

They were both still coming down from their euphoric bliss a few moments later when Cal moved into a more comfortable position, lying back on the seat with Gillian still on top of him. She kissed his chest, tasting the finest salt of perspiration there, and laid her head over his heart, listening to its erratic rhythm as they took the time to bask in the afterglow. Cal stroked her hair and put an arm around her. She reveled in the moment. Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure which she enjoyed more: the sex, or these tender moments they shared afterwards.

"Wanna go grab some lunch then, luv?" Cal spoke up several moments later, when the sweat on their bodies was starting to evaporate and they were starting to grow rather cold in spite of their shared body heat. Cal sat up, forcing Gillian to do the same, and offered her her blouse that he retrieved from the space at his feet.

"I thought this _was_ lunch." Gillian said, confused. She found Cal 's pants on the ground and rooted through his pockets for his phone, checking the time. "We've still got half an hour or so before people start to wonder where we've gone… maybe more if we make up a clever excuse when we get back."

"Oh, well in that case…" Taking her by surprise, swatted the phone out of her hand and then grabbed her, pulling her back down on the seat with him again for round two.


End file.
